


Dans vos rêves je me tiendrai

by Julie290



Series: Le Futur Modifié [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, I angst because I care, M/M, PTSD, some slightly descriptive imagery of violence
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 15:09:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3386279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julie290/pseuds/Julie290
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il dort mal depuis l'Anneau, mais les cauchemars de Bilbon ne font que commencer. Ce n'est que lorsqu'ils le rattrapent en-dehors de son sommeil qu'il réalise qu'il n'a jamais raconté à Thorin et aux autres ce qui lui est arrivé pendant son voyage. Y compris sa capture par une bande d'orques.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dans vos rêves je me tiendrai

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [in your dreams I will stand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/831274) by [authoressjean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/authoressjean/pseuds/authoressjean). 



> Bilbon et Thorin sont encore à Erebor et ne sont pas encore mariés.

Ça allait marcher. Son plan devait marcher. Il savait que la seule chose que feraient les orques seraient de se retourner les uns contre les autres. Il avait fait en sorte que ça marche auparavant, et il pouvait le faire à nouveau. Cependant, ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il voulait que cet orque l'approche, ce qui était exactement ce que son plan allait impliquer. Mais si ça permettait qu'il se libère, il le ferait. Il écouta à peine ce qu'il disait. De la viande, de la viande juteuse, et il parlait comme Gollum, et ce n'était  _pas_  à ça qu'il voulait penser, pas quand il avait des orques à s'occuper. L'orque s'approchait et ses dents brillaient dans la faible lumière. Elles étaient noires et crasseuses et il eut un mouvement de recul instinctif. Est-ce qu'il parlait encore ? Il l'ignorait. L'orque était assez près : il pouvait le faire maintenant. Il appela à l'aide, pour que l'autre orque apparaisse et tienne sa parole. Il se prépara au combat éventuel qui risquait de démarrer entre eux. L'autre orque n'apparut pas. Et soudain, il était seul avec un orque qu'il avait provoqué pour qu'il le morde. Des d _ent_ s s'enfoncèrent dans son cou et il hurla tandis qu'elles lui déchiraient la gorge. Il sentit le goût du sang, de son sang, s'accumuler dans sa gorge tandis que l'orque lui arrachait la chair. Des mains dures le maintinrent en place quand il essaya de donner des coups de pied, de s'enfuir, et il s'étouffait sur son propre sang quand l'orque prit une énorme bouchée de son cou. Il ne pouvait pas respirer, sa gorge était ouverte, et le goût du sang était partout, et il continuait d'essayer d'appeler à l'aide, et s'il pouvait  _juste_ _respirer_ _-_

Il prit enfin une grande gorgée d'air et l'expulsa dans un hurlement qui fut enfin,  _enfin_  assez fort et résonna partout. Il entendait les bruits de pas des orques maintenant, courant vers lui, lui épargnant le sort qu'il s'était attiré, et il découvrit sa main libre, assez libre pour éloigner l'orque de son cou-

L'orque qui n'était pas là. Il s'étrangla sur la respiration suivante, stupéfait, tandis que des bras le saisissaient par-derrière. Il  _se débattit,_  se sentant faible et désorienté, gémissant et essayant de s'échapper. Le son lui p _arvint e_ nfin, et ce fut comme un 'pop' soudain dans ses oreilles.

« -bo,  _Bilbon_ , vous êtes en sécurité, je suis là,  _vous êtes en sécurité_ \- »

Tandis que le souvenir commençait à prendre le pas sur le rêve, tandis que Bilbon réalisait que Thorin était venu à lui et était sur le lit, le protégeant, la porte de ses quartiers s'ouvrit brusquement. Bilbon sursauta sur le lit, agrippant Thorin, puis marqua une pause. Deux paires d'yeux affolées lui rendirent son regard, et Bilbon se surprit à se demander si peut-être les nains se peignaient, finalement, parce que les cheveux de Kili n'avaient jamais autant ressemblé à un nid d'oiseau. Et comment Fili avait-il réussi à saisir ses deux épées et sa ceinture mais ni sa tunique ni son pantalon, Bilbon l'ignorait.

Moins de deux secondes plus tard, Dernwyn et Legolas étaient juste derrière Fili et Kili, leurs propres armes tirées.

« Où ? demanda Fili. Bilbon, où ? »

D'une façon ou d'une autre, la vue des quatre, habillés en tenue de nuit mais prêts à le défendre, fut ce qui le fit craquer. Il enfouit sa tête dans ses mains, se mordant la lèvre pou _r r_ etenir ses sanglots. Des mains saisirent ses épaules tressautantes et l'attirèrent contre une peau chaude. Bilbon agrippa les bras de Thorin et tourna la tête vers la poitrine nue de son fiancé, mouillant la peau de ses larmes. Une main gentille et familière caressa doucement le dos de Bilbon, le contact chaud même à travers les vêtements de nuit de Bilbon. Il souhaita presque s'être couché sans eux, maintenant, mais il ne pouvait toujours pas, pas même après tout ce temps, pas avec les cicatrices dessous.

Il aurait juré avoir senti des dents mordre sa jugulaire, et Bilbon frissonna. Thorin ne l'attira que plus près de lui, un bouclier de chair et d'os et d'amour. C'était comme si le nain était enroulé tout autour de lui, berçant Bilbon, le protégeant. Il sentit la tension le quitter et il s'enfonça dans l'étreinte.

C'était juste un rêve. Les orques avaient réagi comme Bilbon l'avait prévu, et il s'en était tiré avec seulement des bleus et des égratignures de la marche forcée à travers le Mordor. L'Anneau avait disparu, Thorin était à ses côtés, et ils allaient se marier dans la Comté. Sa broche était sur sa table de nuit, Dard pas loin de là. Il était à Erebor. Il était en  _sécurité_ , et s'il pouvait honnêtement avoir une nuit qui ne soit pas parsemée de peur et de malaise...

« Vous êtes sûr qu'il n'y a rien qu'on puisse tuer pour vous ? »

La question hésitante mais presque déçue arracha un rire à Bilbon. Kili regardait son arc avec envie, comme s'il espérait que Bilbon lui désignerait un offenseur au hasard. Bilbon ne s'en sentit que plus détendu.

« Pas maintenant, non, répondit Bilbon. »

Il ne fut pas surpris d'entendre à quel point sa voix était enrouée. Thorin resserra quand même sa prise.

« Je pense que les orques sont tous tombés avec Sauron. En tout cas, ceux en Mordor l'ont fait.

\- Ceux qui vous pourchassaient ? demanda Fili. »

Après un moment de surprise, Bilbon hocha la tête.

« On s'en est occupé. Chacun d'entre eux. »

Il éprouva un soulagement à ces simples mots, un soulagement auquel Bilbon ne s'attendait pas. Il se frotta les yeux, se sentant épuisé mais tellement mieux qu'avant.

« Merci, murmura Bilbon.

\- Vous avez eu de la chance de prendre de l'avance sur eux, dit Kili. »

Son arc était de nouveau pendu à son dos, bien que Bilbon soit certain qu'il l'y ait placé avec réticence.

« Ils étaient rapides sur les rochers.

\- J'ai eu de la chance de m'enfuir en premier lieu, marmonna Bilbon. »

Il avait failli ne pas le faire. Si l'orque plus gros était seulement arrivé quelques secondes plus tard en réponse au cri de Bilbon, sa gorge  _aurait_  été arrachée. Il porta une main à son cou, juste pour se rassurer que toute la peau était encore là, et qu'il allait bien.

« Vous 'enfuir' ? »

Bilbon leva les yeux vers Thorin, surpris par le ton bas. Thorin le fixait avec un regard illisible, mais quand Bilbon regarda les autres, ils avaient les yeux écarquillés de peur.

Oh. Il ne leur avait pas dit.

« Y a-t-il quelque chose que vous avez oublié de nous dire la première fois ? »

Thorin avait posé la question doucement, mais ses mains étaient serrées autour de Bilbon. Pas pour le mettre en cage, mais pour le protéger, cherchant désespérément à le protéger. Bilbon soupira.

« … Peut-être. Pas intentionnellement. Je n'ai juste... »

Pas voulu y penser. À quel point il avait vraiment approché la mort. La douleur, l'abus, la peur tambourinant dans son cœur-

« Bilbon ? »

La douce voix inquiète de Legolas aida Bilbon à sortir de ses pensées. Ils le regardaient tous, toujours inquiets, et Thorin était tendu à ses côtés. Bilbon était certain qu'il aurait senti ses joues chauffer sous l'attention s'il n'avait pas été si fatigué.

Dernwyn fit un pas en avant, l'épée au flanc.

« Peut-être que du thé nous aiderait tous, proposa-t-elle doucement. »

Bilbon lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant.

« Du thé semble excellent. »

Et aiderait peut-être à calmer ses nerfs qui formaient des nœuds dans son estomac.

Parce qu'il n'avait pas réalisé qu'il avait laissé de côté certaines parties de son histoire quand il leur avait raconté son aventure. Et maintenant, l'idée de raconter ces parties était en haute position sur la liste des choses qu'il ne voulait pas faire.

(-)

Les cuisines en bas étaient gérées, à cette heure de la matinée, par un seul nain qui n'eut pas besoin d'autre encouragement pour partir qu'un geste du roi. Bilbon saisit la théière pour la remplir d'eau tandis que Fili attisait le feu. À la troisième tentative échouée de Bilbon de remplir la théière sans renverser, Legolas prit le relais et le poussa gentiment vers la table.

À la  _première_  chute tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la table, Thorin le saisit par la taille et le guida vers un siège à côté du roi. Bilbon poussa un soupir et frotta ses yeux fatigués. Que ne ferait-il pas pour un peu de sommeil...

Quand le thé fut fait et distribué autour de la table, tout le monde but sans vraiment parler. Kili trouva une boîte de biscuits, et Bilbon en prit un avec reconnaissance et le mordilla pour éviter de parler. Ça ne durerait pas longtemps, ce silence, les autres ne le laisseraient pas faire, mais pour le moment, la sucrerie légère aidait à calmer ses nerfs et son estomac.

Il réussit à voler trois autres biscuits avant que Thorin ne repousse 'commodément' la boîte vers Kili et largement hors de portée de Bilbon.

« Injuste, marmonna Bilbon dans sa barbe. »

Legolas lui adressa un rapide sourire de l'autre côté de la table. Il avait presque oublié l'ouïe elfique.

Il n'avait pas tout à fait oublié la ténacité des nains, cependant.

« Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Thorin. »

Il sautait ainsi les platitudes et la montée subtile. C'était rassurant, en fait, par son côté direct, ne laissant pas d'autre choix à Bilbon que d'entrer directement dans l'histoire.

Alors il le fit. Il raconta avoir traversé le Mordor et dévalé la colline après avoir trébuché d'épuisement. Que les orques l'avaient trouvé et capturé. La longue marche tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le poste près du Mont du Destin. S'être réveillé, pendu par des chaînes, avoir piégé les orques pour pouvoir s'échapper. La course désespérée vers le Mont du Destin.

Il essaya de passer sur les coups qu'il avait subis pendant qu'ils marchaient, mais Thorin s'aperçut de son hésitation et exigea doucement, mais fermement, l'histoire entière. Après cela, eh bien. Bilbon n'avait pas vraiment le choix, et il leur raconta avoir été poussé et battu, traîné et assommé plus de fois qu'il ne pouvait s'en souvenir.

Il prit une autre gorgée de thé, les yeux fixés sur la table. Regarder quiconque à cet instant n'allait juste pas arriver. Personne n'avait dit un mot depuis l'interruption de Thorin, et la cuisine était silencieuse, à l'exception du doux craquement du feu.

« Après que je me sois réveillé dans la tour, il n'y eut pas vraiment beaucoup plus de, eh bien, de blessures. Mais je... j'ai parié ma vie pour éloigner les orques de moi. L'orque était si près que je pouvais sentir sa respiration, et si l'autre orque n'était pas arrivé à mon cri... »

Il déglutit et passa un doigt tremblant sur le rebord de sa tasse de thé.

Kili fut le premier à parler, dans le silence complet qui suivit les paroles de Bilbon.

« C'est de cela que vous avez rêvé : que l'orque vous mordait, vous mangeait. »

Bilbon ne put que hocher la tête. Le silence régna de nouveau en maître.

Une main se posa sur la sienne, et quand Bilbon leva la tête, Legolas était penché sur la table pour l'atteindre.

« Même si l'orque lui-même n'était pas mort, vous seriez en sécurité ici, dit l'elfe. Nous préférerions mourir que laisser quoi que ce soit vous toucher ou vous blesser. »

Même si Bilbon n'avait pas réellement connu l'elfe jusqu'à ce que l'Anneau ait été détruit, il avait trouvé un bon ami chez Legolas. Il était calme et prompt à la gentillesse, et sa dévotion envers Kili amenait un sourire sur le visage de tout le monde. Bilbon comme Legolas parlaient souvent des bois et de l'amour qu'ils avaient en commun pour tout ce qui était vert et vivant, et Bilbon se sentait en paix quand il parlait avec l'elfe.

C'était cette paix qui s'installait désormais lentement dans l'âme de Bilbon.

« Merci, dit-il. »

Il ne fut pas du tout surpris d'entendre sa voix bloquée par l'émotion. Legolas hocha la tête, une promesse rapide.

Dernwyn se pencha également en avant, et Fili et Kili se tordirent pour atteindre et prendre la main de Bilbon dans les leurs. Des murmures de promesses et de serments furent prononcés, et même si Bilbon ne les avait pas entendus, il n'avait qu'à regarder leurs visages pour le savoir. La sécurité. Ils lui promettaient la sécurité. Cela fit brûler des larmes dans ses yeux, et il réussit à sourire.

D'un même mouvement les quatre reculèrent, et Bilbon réalisa seulement pourquoi quand Thorin l'attira à lui. Ses mains glissèrent pour encadrer le visage de Bilbon, et elles réussirent aussi à recouvrir son cou. Bloquant toute attaque, physique ou mentale, et Bilbon s'appuya contre les mains.

Les yeux de Thorin étaient également humides, et il dut serrer la mâchoire dans une expression presque colérique avant de pouvoir parler.

« J'avais espéré que vous étiez en sécurité, dit-il d'une voix tremblante. Le pire sort que je pouvais imaginer pour vous était que vous tombiez aux mains des orques, et quand je vous ai retrouvé sur le Mont du Destin, j'ai cru que vous étiez sauf. Blessé, mais sauf. Et maintenant, je sais que vous avez subi le pire sort que j'ai pu imaginer, et que je l'ignorais.

\- Mais je suis là, insista Bilbon. »

Et c'était vrai. Il était à des milliers de kilomètres du Mordor, et plus loin encore du cauchemar dont il avait été captif.

« Je suis là, Thorin. »

Thorin appuya son front contre celui de Bilbon, et s'il appuya un peu plus fort que d'habitude, ce n'était pas un point que Bilbon allait signaler.

« J'aimerais avoir pu vous sauver de cela, murmura Thorin. Si j'avais été là quelques jours plus tôt-

\- Alors vous ne m'auriez peut-être pas trouvé du tout, car je n'étais pas au Mont du Destin. »

Bien que l'idée que Thorin le trouve captif des orques, arrive de façon si magnifique et le sauve, était une idée bien plaisante.

« Vous m'avez trouvé, et vous m'avez sauvé. Je suis juste content de vous avoir rattrapé pour que vous puissiez le faire, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire insolent qui ne semblait pas trop forcé.

\- Vous auriez pu tout gâcher on serait arrivés sur des aigles, l'air majestueux et héroïques, et vous auriez été en retard, répondit Kili. »

Il avait son propre sourire quand il rebondit sur les paroles du hobbit.

« Un Sacquet n'est  _jamais_  en retard, renvoya Bilbon. J'étais juste à l'heure, comme toujours. »

Thorin laissa enfin échapper un rire et déposa un baiser sur le bout du nez de Bilbon.

« C'est moi qui étais en retard, dit-il. Des jours et des semaines de retard. J'aurais dû aller avec vous.

\- Vous l'avez fait, dit Bilbon. »

La réponse fut immédiate et familière. Thorin  _avait_  été là, dans un sens. De même que sa mère. Il ne serait jamais arrivé aussi loin sans eux, et il s'accrocherait à cela jusqu'à sa mort.

Thorin, comme d'habitude, se contenta de lui laisser le dernier mot. Cela poussait Bilbon à se demander, parfois, si Thorin pensait qu'il était cinglé. Si Thorin voulait vraiment épouser un hobbit fou qui hallucinait des visions de ceux qui lui manquaient. Et si oui, comment pouvait-il aimer Bilbon à ce point-là.

Bilbon repoussa immédiatement ces idées. Un autre jour. Il s'occuperait de ces idées un autre jour et une autre fois.

Un par un ils quittèrent la cuisine, ne laissant que des tasses vides et des miettes de biscuits. Au final il ne resta que Bilbon et Thorin, Legolas venant de les quitter avec un signe de tête et un sourire. Bilbon réalisa soudain que s'il avait jamais besoin d'aide, il lui suffirait d'appeler, et ils viendraient. Il y avait des gens qu'il pouvait appeler maintenant, et ils seraient là.

Il laissa échapper un long bâillement et se renfonça dans son siège préféré : Thorin. Il était à moitié sur les genoux du nain, son front appuyé contre la gorge de Thorin. Il souffla doucement et se recroquevilla davantage, ses yeux se fermant déjà. Il devait se lever, il le savait, et il devait aller se coucher. Il allait juste se reposer encore un moment. La sensation de la respiration de Thorin contre lui, les mouvements de sa poitrine, formaient une berceuse apaisante, et Bilbon était impuissant contre elle.

Quand il cilla de nouveau, ses yeux fatigués et gonflés luttant pour s'ouvrir, les couloirs de pierre bougeaient de façon lente et régulière. Il avait l'impression de flotter, mais il y avait des bras autour de lui, qui le portaient, et ils ne le laisseraient jamais tomber. Il ferma de nouveau les yeux et continua de dormir.

(-)

Peut-être n'aurait-il pas dû être tellement surpris de refaire le même rêve cette même nuit. En parler n'avait manifestement servi à rien. En fait, cela ne l'avait rendu que plus vivace. Les dents noires et acérées reflétant la lumière avant de s'enfoncer dans sa peau. Chacune d'entre elles était une source de douleur, et le sang qui coulait sur sa peau était chaud et écœurant. Ses doigts lui marquaient la peau, s'enfonçant si fort qu'il ne ressentait plus rien. Sa gorge se convulsa, essayant désespérément d'aspirer de l'air tandis qu'il s'étouffait et s'étouffait dans son sang.

Puis il fut soudain ébranlé, sursautant tandis qu'on le tournait dans les draps doux de son lit. Thorin était penché au-dessus de lui, les yeux écarquillés et terrifiés, et le frôlement de ses cheveux était un réconfort contre la peau de Bilbon. Ses mains étaient une présence ferme enroulée autour des épaules de Bilbon, mais elles le rassuraient au lieu de l'enfermer.

« J'vais bien, marmonna Bilbon avant même que Thorin ne pose la question. Je n'ai pas hurlé, si ?

\- Non, mais vous vous débattiez comme si votre vie en dépendait, répondit Thorin qui respirait toujours aussi lourdement que le hobbit. Bilbon-

\- Je vais bien, dit-il d'une voix plus pressante. »

Ne pouvait-il pas avoir une seule nuit de sommeil ? Ses nuits étaient chargées de malaise depuis si longtemps, et maintenant ses peurs apparaissaient violemment et l'affectaient quand il était réveillé... C'était presque plus qu'il ne pouvait en supporter.

Surtout avec Thorin qui lui adressait un regard lourd d'incrédulité.

« Vous n'allez  _pas_  bien, dit fermement Thorin. Quand je suis venu vous voir, vous tourniez et vous vous tortilliez-

\- Je n'arrivais pas à trouver une position confortable, plaisanta Bilbon. »

Cela ne lui valut qu'un regard sévère.

« Vous tourniez et vous vous tortilliez comme si vous n'arriviez pas à vous libérer, et l'expression sur votre visage... Je ne veux pl _us_ jamais vous voir comme ça.  _Jamais._  »

Il était difficile de répondre à ça quand le visage de Thorin était passé d'un regard ferme à une supplication désespérée. C'était un regard que Bilbon aurait préféré ne jamais revoir de sa vie, d'ailleurs. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler à nouveau.

« Ne me contredisez pas à ce sujet, coupa Thorin. Vous n'allez absolument pas bien. S'il y a jamais eu une façon de décrire le fait de ne pas aller bien-

\- Thorin, vous radotez comme Kili, dit doucement Bilbon. »

Thorin ferma les lèvres pour s'empêcher de continuer.

« Vraiment, ça va aller.

\- Mais ça ne va pas pour le moment, répondit Thorin. »

D'une façon ou d'une autre, il réussit à garder l'équilibre pour éloigner des mèches de cheveux trempées de sueur du visage de Bilbon.

« Et c'est ce qui m'inquiète. »

Pourquoi cela inquiétait Thorin, certains jours Bilbon ne le comprenait toujours pas. Il y avait des jours où il regardait et ne voyait que l'amour chez Thorin, et il le chérissait et le tenait contre son cœur, pensait que c'était tout à lui. Pensant qu'il le méritait.

Puis il y avait les jours où il restait assis et se demandait si c'était vraiment de l'amour dans les yeux de Thorin, ou si c'était une imitation par pitié.

Thorin frôla du pouce l'oreille de Bilbon, le ramenant au présent.

« Vous devez dormir, pour pouvoir être reposé lors de notre voyage vers la Comté.

\- Il y a des jours où je me demande pourquoi vous êtes si impatient d'atteindre la Comté quand vous venez de récupérer Erebor, dit Bilbon. »

Chaque nerf de son corps était maintenant concentré sur la main de Thorin, ses doigts calleux frôlant oh si doucement la peau de Bilbon.

« N-nous pourrions juste célébrer le mariage ici. »

C'était terrible, ce qu'il faisait, parce que Thorin  _savait_  que Bilbon adorait la sensation de ses mains. Cela le distrayait de n'importe quoi il supposa qu' _i_ l devrait s'estimer chanceux que Thorin n'use ses pouvoirs traîtres que de façon limitée.

« J'ai promis de vous épouser sous l'arbre à cœur, jura Thorin. Et c'est là que je vous épouserai. D'ailleurs, vous devez vous assurer que vos cousins ont bien pris Cul-de-Sac. »

Et n'avait-il pas été surpris de recevoir  _cette_  lettre : Lobélia Sacquet de Besace, qui contestait le droit de Drogon et Primula sur Cul-de-Sac, même après la première lettre que Bilbon avait envoyée au Thain. Il avait seulement envoyé la seconde pour confirmer ce que disait la première. Jusqu'ici, il n'avait pas reçu de réponse.

« J'espère que ce sera réglé quand nous arriverons, dit Bilbon. Mais c'est une inquiétude pour un autre jour. Et en parlant de jour, vous avez besoin de sommeil : vous avez la formation du Conseil à gérer demain.

\- Je dormirai quand vous dormirez, dit Thorin, toujours obstiné. »

Ses doigts frôlèrent à nouveau l'oreille de Bilbon.

« Je veux que vous soyez bien reposé.

\- Eh bien, je ne peux pas ! s'exclama Bilbon si brusquement qu'il les fit tous deux sursauter. »

Il s'assit et s'éloigna de l'étreinte chaleureuse et du doux contact de Thorin, et ressentit immédiatement leur double perte.

« Je ne peux pas dormir ! J'ai essayé, et chaque nuit je me sens si mal à l'aise-

\- Chaque nuit ? Pourquoi ne me l'avez-vous pas dit ? demanda Thorin. »

Mais Bilbon repoussa son bras quand le roi tendit la main vers lui.

« -et c'est plus que les souvenirs Thorin, j'ai... j'ai l'impression qu'à tout instant, je vais me réveiller et que ce sera  _ça_  le rêve, que je serai toujours au Mordor, que je serai en train d'essayer de dormir parmi la chaleur et les rochers, que vous ne serez qu'une hallucination, que je ne suis pas... Pas à une chambre de vous et de votre contact. Que vous n'êtes pas vraiment là. »

Sa voix s'éteignit dans un murmure, et Bilbon enroula ses bras autour de lui-même, ressentant soudain le froid. Il sentit les cicatrices de sa main appuyer sur sa peau, et il frissonna pour une raison différente.

« C'est juste ce que je ressens, conclut Bilbon, sa voix à peine au-dessus d'un souffle. Et il n'y a vraiment rien que personne puisse faire. J'ai essayé des thés pour dormir et de la lavande fraîche et tout, et ça ne, ça n'aide pas.

\- J'aimerais que vous me l'ayez dit plus tôt, dit Thorin avec regret. Bilbon, si vous me l'aviez dit-

\- Qu'est-ce que vous feriez ? demanda Bilbon, non sans douceur. »

Il se retourna enfin pour regarder Thorin, et le nain semblait aussi perdu que Bilbon s'y attendait.

« Thorin, qu'est-ce que vous feriez ? »

Thorin ne répondit pas. Bilbon se recroquevilla sur lui-même au bord du lit, frottant ses mains contre ses bras.

« Je resterais avec vous. »

Bilbon fit volte-face. Thorin avait cet air déterminé que Bilbon connaissait si bien sur son visage.

« Quoi ? demanda-t-il.

\- Je resterais avec vous, poursuivit Thorin. »

Il tendit prudemment la main vers Bilbon. Bilbon se laissa être attiré contre Thorin, et le simple contact le fit se sentir plus chaud.

« Je ne vous laisserais pas affronter cela seul. Pas quand je peux vous protéger par ma présence.

\- Votre contact, dit doucement Bilbon. »

Thorin cligna des yeux.

« Mon contact ?

\- C'est... c'est calmant. Sécurisant. Je sais que vous l'utilisez pour me taquiner, mais... ça fait vraiment une différence. Je me sens plus en sécurité, quand je suis avec vous. »

La main de Thorin s'enroula dans les cheveux de Bilbon, le bout de ses doigts caressant le scalp de Bilbon, entraînant un frisson.

« C'est... rassurant, murmura Thorin. Plus que je n'avais espéré. »

L'idée de Thorin incertain de ce que Bilbon ressentait ne lui plaisait pas, et Bilbon s'enfonça davantage dans l'étreinte du nain. La terreur du cauchemar, la peur des orques, elle disparaissait dès qu'il était dans les bras de Thorin. Une armée entière d'orques pourrait défoncer sa porte et Bilbon ne pousserait même pas un cri de peur. Il était en sécurité ici, dans l'étreinte aimante de son roi.

Il ne savait toujours pas  _pourquoi_  Thorin s'accrochait tant à lui. Pourquoi il était revenu pour trouver des bras ouverts et offrant tant d'amour que Bilbon ne savait presque pas quoi en faire. Mais il allait le prendre, cambrioleur égoïste qu'il était, et tout garder pour lui.

Il se retrouva couché _su_ r le flanc, de nouveau dans des draps frais qui étaient agréables contre sa peau. Thorin était allongé face à lui, ses yeux bleus et cristallins le regardant si intensément que Bilbon faillit en perdre sa voix. Il s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Allez-vous... Allez-vous rester ? demanda-t-il. »

Pour toute réponse, Thorin plia le bras et attira davantage Bilbon à lui. De si près, Bilbon saisit l'odeur de la pierre et du fer, du savon que Bilbon avait fabriqué et l'odeur unique qui était entièrement Thorin. C'était comme être chez lui, et Bilbon sentit ses yeux se fermer lentement.

Une main vint se poser sur la joue de Bilbon, des doigts larges s'étirant pour couvrir son cou. Le protégeant, même dans la nuit, dans la sécurité de la chambre.

Quand le sommeil vint, ce ne fut pas sans rêves, mais rempli d'orques qui venaient vers lui pour l'attraper. Il resta immobile, sans bouger, se contentant d'attendre. Il ne ressentait absolument aucune peur.

Un nain en armure dorée brillante arriva dans un rugissement, coupant la route aux orques et les découpant, un par un. Pas un seul orque ne le dépassa, et tous s'enfuirent quand le soleil illumina l'armure comme une flamme. L'odeur de pierre et de Thorin envahit jusqu'à ses rêves, et pour la première fois, Bilbon dormit profondément.

Et quand il se réveilla, Thorin était toujours là, les bras enroulés autour de Bilbon, la main posée sur sa joue et son cou. Si leur mariage devait être ainsi, se réveiller à côté de son nain pour toujours... Eh bien, Bilbon commençait à ressentir l'urgence d'atteindre la Comté le plus vite possible, lui aussi.

(-)

**Author's Note:**

> Le rêve est juste hyper-romantique...
> 
> Note : Vous avez dû remarquer le "Partie 1" dans le titre de la fic. C'est parce que la compilation sera divisée en deux : pré-longue fic, et post-longue fic. L'objectif étant d'éviter que de futurs lecteurs ne lisent toute la compilation d'un seul coup et se voient spoiler la longue.


End file.
